


Guest

by northsea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Necro, shuu is a sad sad man living a sad sad life someone call his mother to come pick him up, shuuneki, this fic is for that one poor person who thought they were getting shuuneki last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsea/pseuds/northsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki had been staying with him for a few days, and Shuu was trying his best to prove himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest

**Author's Note:**

> dumb filler fic with no gore today because i wrote about a billion words of a sasaki gorefic and then realised i wrote it in first person and i was so ashamed of myself
> 
> dw its coming soon ♡
> 
> love u

 

During the daytime this bedroom seemed warm and palatial. Now it just felt cold. 

Footsteps, and then the door cracked open just the tiniest amount. The black room was briefly illuminated by a narrow line of yellow light, but it was obscured again just as soon as it appeared. 

Shuu was careful not to make a single noise as he manoeuvred around the door frame, placing his steps on the safety of the carpet, a plate balanced steadily in his hand. As it was now evening, he considered it a courtesy, even though he assumed his houseguest was asleep.

A silent click as the lock fell into place, and a small rustle as his hand searched for the bedside lamp. 

"Did I wake you?"

He looked up cautiously, mindful of any movements that could be perceived as startling. 

Kaneki had his eyes open and was staring calmly down at his hands. The plush covers were smoothed along the whole length of the bed, seemingly undisturbed. He was leaned against pillows upon pillows, looking comfortably arranged. He'd been here for a few days now, and it made Shuu happy to see that he was being taken care of. 

He had a sad sort of expression on his face. Maybe he could smell the human meat. It often slipped his mind that his guest refused to eat these sorts of things. Nevertheless, it was worth offering. 

"It's here if you'd like it."

He knew he wouldn't touch it.

Kaneki hadn't moved his gaze, nor said a word. Wanting some sort of acknowledgement, Shuu moved to sit on the side of the mattress. The sheets were cool to his touch. He had hardly noted the absence of warmth in the room - maybe it would be polite to have the fireplace cleaned out and lit.

Anything to make the half-ghoul resent him less. He was on a knife's edge just having him in the household. It was a weak attempt at amending for his past mistakes and painting himself in a more favourable light, and he was sure his efforts had been all-too-transparent. But luck, it seemed, had blessed him lately.

The porcelain plate sat untouched to his left. Knowing that he hadn't eaten anything in the few days that he'd been there concerned him slightly. He reached for one of Kaneki's delicate hands. He didn't pull away, which was a good sign.

He regarded his guest's quiet face with worry. 

"Do you," Shuu began, taking both hands in his own, "need me to do anything?"

A few seconds passed, and then Kaneki's eyes seemed to become distant. He understood that he wasn't going to speak with him right now. As irritating the whole thing was, Shuu was determined to keep himself in line. He wouldn't ask any more questions, he wouldn't pressure him, he would wait until he was ready to answer in his own time. 

So he figured he would be waiting a while. After a few minutes he moved to sit cross-legged in front of Kaneki's still form, rearranging some of the larger pillows behind his head. His fingers brushed past the floury strands of his hair, soft and icy to touch. 

Did he know just how pretty he was? Aware of the risk he was taking, Shuu traced down the curve of his jaw, tilting his head up just the slightest amount. A lovely pale pink dust was faintly present on the skin of his cheeks, contrasting with the dark shadow of his lids and the shell of his lips. Like something straight out of a painting. 

He breathed quietly and took his hand away. Kaneki's fringe fell with the movement, sweeping the lashes of his clear grey eyes. 

"Do you see yourself?" He whispered, more to himself than anything.

He gave a small smile for the sake of it, and gently smoothed his hair back into place. 

"Maybe you should sleep a little, if you're not going to eat."

The pillows were taken from his back and spread out along the width of the bed. The largest were moved to the corners, with the intention of keeping the heat in. 

Shuu carefully lifted him from his position and shifted so that Kaneki would be lying on his side. Maybe he'd be cosier that way. Though it was unfamiliar, the feeling of having someone in his arms, it wasn't unwelcome. How nice it would have been if this was a usual thing.

He moved his fingers to wrap around his wrists, his thighs, his neck - arranging his limbs in an effort to make him as comfortable as possible. It was a very delicate process, repositioning his guest. He only stopped when he was happy with the blanket cocoon he'd created.

The sheets were so cold. He should keep him warm. Any excuse to stay how they were. 

So he shifted again and crept beneath the covers to lay beside him. Kaneki was so quiet, eyes considering the space in front of him. So calm. For minutes he lay without a word. 

The light from the lamp drew a golden line on the side of his face, shadows highlighting his painfully pretty profile. Shuu sighed. As much as he tried, he knew he would never receive response nor recognition. He supposed it didn't matter at this point. All he could do was hope his efforts were appreciated.

He fiddled with the hem of Kaneki's shirt. The cotton was so coarse in comparison to the body below it. It surprised him that he hadn't been refused. Not a single objection to anything. 

Splaying his fingers, he pressed into the outline of a hip beneath the fabric, lithe skin stretched over bone. He paused there in a state of disbelief. 

Maybe he was asking him to prove himself. Prove he wouldn't hurt him. That he'd changed. It was an opportunity he wasn't about to pass up, though the back of his mind told him he was already taking it too far.

Even so, the whole idea was appealing enough. A moment's hesitation, and his hand roamed further across, pushing the cotton shirt up to his thin ribs.

The skin there was soft and pale, and it dipped between his bones gracefully. Every few centimetres his fingers would run over a tiny raised line, though faint and hardly there. The texture felt so rough and out-of-place on such fluid skin. Must have been the remnants of a vicious fight from some weeks back. He doubted they would heal any further. 

His hands found the sides of his narrow waist. A small breath escaped his lips. Did he dare? 

A few beats, a brief second thought. 

And then he rose to hover over him. 

Kaneki lay there, vacant eyes big and innocent, his body limp and unmoving. He didn't seem to be bothered by the sudden weight holding him down. He didn't seem to notice the clink of a belt as it was removed. When the blankets shifted, a stray wisp of air disturbed his long lashes ever-so-slightly. He remained as lovely and as still as a doll. 

Shuu gripped his face in one hand, feathering his shell-pink lips with a thumb. This was his duty, and so this was his responsibilty. He doubted anybody else would be allowed to touch him like this.

"I love you," he breathed. 

Kaneki might have responded, if he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> someone in the last fic's comments clicked on it expecting shuuneki or something (and they got bloody eye sockets instead so this is my semi-way of atoning for that xxxoxox)
> 
> don't like writing sex, needed a change from writing gore.  
> results? enjoy ur dead bf shuubox
> 
> flame the hell out of me i live for it


End file.
